Control
by autumnleaves2o
Summary: A kinda emo fic about Zuko and later Katara. Rated M for later chapters. Eventual ZukoxKatara.
1. Burning of Guilt

Okay, this is my first chapter of my first fanfic. If nobody likes it, I'll delete it because it's kinda emo and strange. So please let me know how you feel about it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender, so please don't kill me.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Through gritted teeth, I sent barely the tips of my fingers ablaze. Very few understand how hard it is to control fire like this. However, I know it's worth it. The meeting, Azula, the anger in my father's eyes, it was all too much to bear. I can't take it. I ca't take it! I almost send a tongue of flame, lashing out towards the barren wall. _You're not like that anymore. You must have discipline, control. You're back home. Isn't this what you've always wanted?_ The look on Uncle's face throws my mind into a bottomless pit. Such despair, such disappointment. Tears threaten to spill over. _You're not the traitor, he is. Keep control, just keep control._ Yet, all I needed was release. My soul _begged _for release. I must grant it.

The tips of my fingers trace my scar, leaving the smell of burning flesh in their wake. My eyes slam closed, a groan in pain escapes my throat, but nothing more. Trembles engulf my body. I'm losing control. Yet, that is what I crave. The full loss of control. My fingers jerk away, for I can no longer stand it. Pride overwhelms me. I have found release, without destruction.

The mirror reflects my handiwork. You can hardly tell. The flesh is so scarred, what harm can more scarring do? A smile graces my lips, but I soon regret it for the pain that accompanies it. But, the pain offers _more _release. I contort my face until there is so much pain, so much pain, that pure exhaustion envelopes me in its arms, bring sweet, sweet sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is my first chapter of my first fanfic, but I won't mind flames. Also, I know most people won't like this for its "emo flair" but I had the idea, and couldn't help typing it up. Please, please, please read and review, even if you hate it. Just tell me why. Thank you soooooooooooo much!!!

~AutumnLeaves2o~


	2. Unrequited Love

Firstly, thank you so much to PiosonAngel for your constructive review. Here is the second chapter. Hopefully it's better than the first.

Disclaimer: I don't own any bit of ATLA.

--------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All he could see was the writhing body of the avatar. The eyes like lanterns, so powerful, then in one moment, destroyed. The current of electricity overthrowing the avatar's body, and stealing what everyone has the right to own. Their life. Their destiny. He of all people knew that.

How could he just stand there, motionless while something so utterly terrible occurred? And let everyone believe that _he_ was the one who caused it?

"UUAAGHH!!!" He screamed in anguish. Echoes trailed after one another in an eternal game of tag. Sweat gathered in beads on his forehead. The stress pounded in his temples. It was going to be a long night. He wanted so badly for it to be over. For everything to be over. And maybe it could be. A knock at the door pulled his mind back to where its supposed to be.

"Zuko?" A pale oval peered around his door. Mai.

"What?" he kept his tone even.

"I was bored, thought I could find some form of entertainment here." She picked up one of his pieces of flame-colored pottery. He winced, it was his mother's. Without changing her expression, or was it the slightest bit of disdain, she returned it to the table.

"Maybe you should look for the juggler in the court-yard. I've heard he can juggle six torches." Zuko wasn't in the mood for her antics tonight.

"Sounds…fun, but I was thinking of something more…intimate." It is now when Zuko realizes her outfit, or nearly lack thereof. A small, red slip lets him view the tops of her breasts and the bottom barely reaches the tops of her thighs. Lace lines the edges, in a simplistic yet beautiful way. If she had came two weeks ago, he would have to stop himself for throwing her on the bed and making love to her until dawn. Now, things were different. His frown remained in place.

Mai noticed this with fury. What more could she do? She wanted him so badly, and didn't even seem to care. She let anguish flash across her eyes before regaining her composure.

"Perhaps I will find this juggler after all," she muttered before leaving the prince to his lonesome.

* * *

"Are you positive this will work?" Katara's face seemed to radiate uncertainty.

"Yes," sighed Sokka, so tired of explaining his idea over and over and over again to his sister, who never seemed to believe him. "Listen, it's a solar eclipse. Firebenders are powerless."

"Yeah, but they don't always need firepower to kick ass. You, of all people, should know that bending isn't the only way to fight," Toph remarked. "Although, it is the best."

"Oh, yeah! Well…well Suki could fucking murderer you!"

"Hey, don't drag me into this! Anyways, Toph's pretty bad-ass. I wouldn't pick a fight with her."

"Why, thank you," By now everyone had forgotten about Sokka's plan and were picking sides between Suki and Toph. _This is so pointless!_ Katara thought as she rolled out her sleeping bag.

"Hey Katara! Going to bed so soon? I had a better idea in mind…"

"Aang," she cut him off, "we go through this every night. No, I do _not_ want to sleep with you,"

"But…but…"

"Aang, just go to bed!"

"Fine," A very dejected Aang rolled out his sleeping bag, next to Katara's of course, and dwelled on the fact of his "unrequited love."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, the last second scene was pretty random, but I needed to introduce the Aang-Katara-Suki-Toph-Katara group. Oh, and in this story, Suki was never captured. And, sorry to all Kataangers. Please read and review. Thank you!

~AutumnLeves2o~


End file.
